Roshan
Roshan is a powerful golem that periodically spawns in a creep camp on the Scourge side of the river, near the bottom river rune location. *Like all other neutral creeps, Roshan does respawn. However, he does not respawn at variable time between 8-11 minutes after he was killed. His respawning cannot be stopped (like other neutral creeps) by having something standing in his area. *In previous patches, his strength increases every time he respawns. Recently, it was replaced by Roshan Growth (which is seen as a buff): increases every minute, it stops when he dies, but continues right after his reincarnation. *Roshan carries Aegis of the Immortal (drops upon death, can't be stacked and removes any Aegis of the Immortal that it on a hero once Roshan respawns). In previous versions of DotA, the Aegis of Immortal was actually a purchasable item of third tier. Furthermore, it gave four respawns rather than one. This provided an unfair advantage to late game carries with farming potential, who could simply buy themselves victory. As such, the Aegis was tweaked to be a Roshan drop instead. *At Roshan's third death, he drops Roshan's Cheese as well as Aegis, which instantly restores 2500 hp and 1000 mana. *Roshan will block a spell every 10 seconds. *Roshan has a bash that is identical to Troll Warlord's melee form's (10% to activate, 2 second stun). *Roshan also has an active groundslam (similar to Ursa's Earthshock) which is only triggered if attacked by more than 3 units. *Upon death, the hero who killed Roshan is awarded around 400 gold and the rest of their team gains +200 gold. *Illusions that are issued with an attack command on Roshan will cause them to instantly disappear. *To attack Roshan, Heroes must be within his spawning location. Roshan, on the other hand, can attack anyone anywhere if you happen to lure him away. *The vision into the spawning location is restricted, and you have to really walk into the spawn to be able to see whats going on in there. Observer Wards and Sentry Wards can not be placed inside the spawning location either, so a team is generally safe from being spotted while fighting Roshan (exceptions consist from hero skills like Spin Web and Psionic Trap). *In Dota 2, Roshan's den is also covered by a tree to the left hand side of the entrance, further reducing vision. A hero has to actually walk into the den before being able to check if Roshan is being attacked by the opponent team or not, unless he or she has some kind of scouting ability. *After killing Roshan, every player on the map will receive a message informing them of this. It is also the same if someone picks up Aegis of Immortal. *Roshan has extremely low vision, but it is known to occasionally come out and attack someone far outside its range. *The enemy can last hit Roshan for the full gold bonus even if your team did most of the damage. *The item that Roshan drops, Aegis of the Immortal, allows the user to be revived after death with full HP and MP. Ultimate cooldowns are not reset. In the special case of Leoric (who's ultimate is reviving as well), Aegis will trigger first, then Leoric's ultimate will trigger if he "dies" a second time. Aegis only has one charge, so it disappears after use. Aegis of the Immortal cannot be dropped or traded, but it can be destroyed before being picked up. if Aegis of Immortal is not used after 6 minutes, it will automatically be reclaimed by Roshan. He will let you know that several minutes before. It will allow items that drop upon death, such as the Divine Rapier, to be retained so long as the Aegis still has a charge. Fighting Roshan, or "rosh" as it is normally called by players, can prove to be a pivotal point in the game. For example, if Sentinel team chooses to fight Roshan, and Scourge team becomes aware of it, the Scourge team can "ambush" the Sentinel team, perhaps even wiping them out and finishing off Roshan themselves.